Run Around Rules
by petals-to-fish
Summary: Requested by pronqsie as her christmas gift. Happy holidays girl! Sorry you got little old me, I tried to give you exactly what you asked for. jily. NSFW. Seventh year.


written for the jily secret santa of 2014

_for pronqsie who requested this from Santa for christmas. _

**Run Around Rules**

James Potter was literally the best thing to look at when uninterested in your friends currently sitting at the Gryffindor table. I could've broken into the conversation at the table many times but I happened to be currently focused on one hundred and one ways to undress James. I was presently on way number ninety-eight. I wondered how I'd gotten so creative with the removal of that Christmas sweater he was wearing.

I'd been sitting there staring at him for ages now and I was not even bothering to look inconspicuous anymore. My pumpkin juice was warm despite the snowflakes falling from the enchanted ceiling. My face was a hot mess while I watched him roll up the sleeves of the aforementioned jumper. He was wearing the Christmas jumper because I'd bought him last weekend in Hogsmede. He said he probably wouldn't ever take it off. I hoped he wasn't being truthful.

My eyes flickered up and down his face while I was admiring the slight flush to his cheeks as he spoke animatedly to his mates. His voice was carrying and I heard him mention quidditch which was his favorite pastime...

Of course, I could make him flush like that with a single touch of my fingertip, no quidditch needed.

A moment later, as if on cue from my persistent staring, James' eyes turned slowly to me. I felt a smile twitch the corners of my mouth and I dared twirl a strand of my hair around my finger. James shook his head sadly at me but I saw a flicker of amusement on his face. He winked at me.

I almost dropped my pumpkin juice.

"_Cheater_!" I mimed in his direction.

He pretended to be shot in the heart and then winked again, "You st—"

His mate Sirius said something to him and James turned back to his friends. I took a deep breath and put my face in my hands.

We were supposed to be making time with our friends count and not be with each other. We had Christmas holidays coming up and I was spending it all with him. We'd agreed to spend time with our other friends. We'd agreed to not even kiss each other. We were excited to spend a whole vacation together without any interruptions but when we had mentioned the plan to our friends they took it to heart and now even glancing at each other made them put a foot down.

We did have the same friends but that didn't matter because everyone somehow had managed to keep us separated with no physical contact for the past two days. We had two more days to go until vacation and I was already losing my mind.

I think it's harder to stay away from something your know you're meant to have. James and I were used to doing everything together—or almost everything. He was not only my boyfriend but my best friend and I never realized how much he meant to me until last night when, instead of curled up in his arms, I was curled up alone against the window seat of my dorm. That window seat had always been my place but more recently, my place was in his arms.

I wished I were in his arms at that moment. Just so I could admire the Christmas sweater I'd bought him up close and personal. It fit him perfectly and my eyes traced down to where the hem was slightly lifted over his trousers. I smirked and let my eyes move after a moment, raising them to meet his intentional smug look.

I tilted my head and elevated my brow in his direction.

"_What_?" I mouthed at him and he continued to smile conceitedly.

We both had transfiguration next. It was our final class before the holidays. Then we had tomorrow and the next day to wait for everyone to leave. We were trying to spend time with our friends who weren't staying for the holidays but I mused that lunch would be more enjoyable with him at my side..

"Stop making googly eyes at James." Anna Faith nudged me so I turned to face her with a awkward grin, "What happened to spending time away from him?"

"I was just asking him a question." I replied back sheepishly, putting my chin in my hand and glaring at my pumpkin juice like it was the cause of my misfortune.

Blaire Nalik snorted. She leaned forward and smacked my cheek flippantly before she pointed to parchment in front of her; "We need to study until the last possible second for this exam Professor McGonagall is giving!" sheer panic over the final exam was evident in Blaire's strict tone.

I winced and grumbled as I agreed that I had indeed promised to study until the last minute with Blaire. Our knack was for Potions and we often studied together for transfiguration until I started dating James. James was like an encyclopedia for transfiguration and somehow that turned me into an encyclopedia for transfiguration. My grades in that class were the highest they'd ever been.

I saw movement from James' spot at the table. I threw a look over the heads of three other students to see he was standing up. James tossed his pack over his shoulder and was high fiving Sirius. I kept my gaze firmly on his face as he said goodbye to all his lunch friends. I wondered why he was leaving so early but my mates were watching me with a warning look.

Blaire grabbed my arm to point at a particular question for me to help answer. I was unable to watch him leave or my friends would take the mickey out of me for it. They already thought it was ironic that I was dating the bloke considering James and I hadn't even been friends until our sixth year of school. I tried to pay attention to what Blaire was asking about transfiguration instead of worrying where James was going.

_Tried_ being the operative word.

When James walked past my spot at the table he lightly brushed a hand along my lower back. I hoped that no one noticed the way my back tensed up even by his slight touch. I instantly sent him a bothered stare but he seemed undisturbed by my annoyance because his hazel eyes were laughing at me as he departed for the classroom.

Wait.

I froze and checked my watch. He was leaving for the classroom almost twenty minutes before class started. I turned back to glance and saw he was still at the Great Hall doors staring at me like he had been waiting for me to grasp this information. James teased me with a little lick of his lips and another wink as he turned back to face the door and left the Great Hall.

I hadn't had a moment's time alone with him since we'd had rounds on Monday and that was two days before. Our friends were determined to keep us separated because apparently we "spent too much time together".

Apparently.

I was starting to forget what he looked like without a shirt on which meant we weren't spending _enough_ time together in my book. I stood up from the dinner table and excused myself to go to the bathroom before class. My friends waved me off; they were too busy talking about the question Blaire had about turning candlesticks into rabbits. Apparently Blaire had the incantation really wrong and the poor girl was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I used this breakdown to get away quickly and unnoticed. I twisted out of my seat and stood up quickly. Blaire did glance up at me but she thought nothing of it, as she struggled to remember the correct incantation.

I pushed my wand into my pocket, glancing around for confirmation that no one else was noticing my sudden absence. I glanced over to where James' mates were sitting. Sirius was the one I had to worry about as sometimes I think he had a tracking device on us. Or at least James. Sirius had his head bent over parchment as well, probably studying for the final. I was fortunate that his grey eyes hadn't looked up yet as I backed away from the Gryffindor table because Sirius would never let me live it down.

If anyone took bets seriously it was Sirius and I knew for a fact that James' mates had placed a bet that James and I couldn't last three days away from each other. I wasn't about to let anyone win money on my head so I definitely didn't want to be found out by those boys.

I escaped the Great Hall unnoticed by anyone as far as I could manage to tell. Students passed around me going to grab lunch before the last finals of the day. I was against the flow of students because I was heading for the staircase where I hoped James was waiting. I had one foot on the staircase when steady hands gripped my waist from behind.

"Going somewhere, alone?" his lips were already attached to my neck and his tone was spirited.

I'm sure my smile was dazzling, "Looking for you, of course."

The hands around my waist were so accustomed to holding me securely. They were rough and dark from him consistently polishing his broom but I loved his hands. They were probably by favorite part about him because they were strong but kind—just like his personality.

James spun me to face him on the stairs. I admired the woven maroon sweater up close and noted the Head Boy badge pinned to it sparkled like an ornament on a Christmas tree. I smiled and let my hand fall on his chest, leaning into him.

"Found you." I tried to give him a peck on the lips and he laughed, pulling away humorously.

His hazel eyes were smoldering, "Oh you don't want to kiss me, Evans." he warned but his lips were inches from mine, "Unless you'd rather skip our transfiguration final?" My eyes were losing focus as he exhaled over my face with a soft sigh, "Sirius was threatening to come over and smack you if you didn't stop staring." James answered doubtfully, "He's terribly worried that he'll lose the bet, you see. He said we could last three days and it's only been two…" he touched his nose lightly to mine and I felt my knees go a bit weak at the contact.

Merlin, I was such a sap.

"Am I not allowed to stare at you?" I cocked my hip and stared at him with a fiendish smile, "Because I'm quite certain that wasn't a part of the terms and conditions we had laid out before us."

"It's only been two days." He reminded me, "and I think this is good for our relationship..."

I stared skeptically at him. It was very clear he was lying to himself and me because he was stepping up each step as I climbed the stairs backwards. He was the one keeping the distance between us very, very slim. I also saw he had his jaw clenched and he kept glancing down at my lips.

I kept my face inches from his for ample effect and control of the situation, "I think you should shut up and kiss me," I retorted, "Half of Hogwarts doesn't even realize we're together anyways. Remember Slughorn's surprise two weeks ago when he caught us snogging in the Dungeons?"

"Mmmm," James mulled over this fact, "I thought we determined that he was only in shock because he is secretly in love with you?"

"Mute point." I regressed, stopping on the stairs to stare at him, "I think we should renegotiate our terms of the rest of this week."

We'd gotten to the second floor. Transfiguration was on the ground floor which we had both just left behind. James glanced back behind us, only a few students mingled on the staircase, talking in hushed tones. He had a very calculating look on his pointed face and I made a point by stepping even closer to him, taking away all available space.

"You little flirt." He was tempted as I stood practically on top of his toes with a sulking face.

"Just one little kiss." I leaned on my tiptoes, pushing my forehead into his, "You know you want too…" I sang and something glittered in his eyes.

James had a hold of my hand now and was pulling me slowly away from flickering torchlights at the start of the corridor. His dark hair was a mess, all over, and I longed to run my fingers through it. James spun me so that I could face him again. I pulled a triumphant smile. I brushed my thumb along his jawline as we stood in the middle of the shadowy corridor. An empty office was to our left, a suit of armor to our right.

"Would you fancy that?" I considered while nodding to our left, "An empty classroom."

"You can't handle one kiss," James teased me, "I saw the way you were looking at me in the Great Hall." He seemed to be telling that to himself and not to me, "We'd never make it to that final."

James had his hands on my hips now, pulling me forward in one rapid motion so that my body was pressed up against his. I could care less about transfiguration as I dug my fingers into his thick sweater. I leaned into him, smelling his scent of pine needles and something citrus against the fabric of his jumper.

"Do you know how hard it is to think about transfiguration," I hissed as he glanced down to my lips once more, "When I haven't kissed you in two days?"

James laughed, pulling away from me a little so he could observe me with a not-so-innocent look, "Do you know how hard it is to ignore you when you are very clearly undressing me with your eyes?" he countered.

"Was no—" but all argument was lost to his lips.

I let my shoulders drop as I leaned fervently into his kiss. It had only been a few seconds because as soon as I had started lifting the edges of his Christmas jumper an unwelcome shout came from behind us.

"You said you were going to help Professor McGonagall set up for the final!"

I groaned against James' lips and he snickered like he found the interruption amusing. When James pulled away from me, I stared up at him with a pout worthy of a five year old that wanted a new doll.

"Five minutes." I begged James who was glancing behind me at the oncoming intruder, "I just want five minutes."

"Told you that you couldn't handle one kiss." Was all he said in reply.

I stared at him aghast even though I knew he was totally right. James let go of me despite my obvious desire to remain right in his arms. I knew who had found us and I glared at the black haired suspect angrily, crossing my arms across my chest. I side glanced to see James didn't appear guilty and I was happy to see he looked a little irked at the interruption as well. I was delighted to know he'd much rather be snogging as well.

"What a life ruiner." I muttered, "What does he want?"

James snickered, "When you started dating me you started dating Sirius." He reminded me, but his arm was wrapped firmly around my waist. I let go of my angry stance and sighed deeply.

Sirius had a twinkle in his grey eyes as he came to wrap an arm around each of us, severing our hold on each other so he was in the middle. I was cross and let it be known via hitting Sirius in the side as hard as I could. Sirius ignored my punch.

"Was jus' talkin' to my mates Remus and Peter when they'd mentioned James had gone to class really early." He was glancing back and forth between us with a charmed grin, "Imagine my surprise when I noticed Lily was absent from the table as well. I took it upon myself to come find you guys and lucky me, we can walk to class together now!"

"I hate you." I told Sirius with no tone of cynicism in the declaration, "I'm glad you lost the bet."

"Au contraire, Evans." Sirius replied with no hurt feelings detected, "Just want to make sure you both get to your final with all clothes attached in all the proper places. No one is going to know about this slip up because I need that money."

"Why?" I asked, expecting a good answer.

"I forgot to buy you a Christmas gift."

If looks could kill, Sirius Black would be dead.

"_Sorry_!" James mouthed to me with sincerity before Sirius started dragging us down the hallway like we were in trouble.

Once at the classroom door, Sirius broke off his strong grip. I rubbed my neck and glowered at Sirius who dragged us both to seats at the front of the classroom. James managed to send me a grin and he took my hand before the final started. I supposed I'd have to be thankful that we were at least sitting next to each other but I quickly determined that I probably shouldn't have sat beside him.

Sitting down to take my test was pure agony in the end because I kept thinking of his kiss in the hallway. I kept imagining where that kiss could've led. I was getting lightheaded from my daydreaming. I decided to glance at the real James to get my mind off of fantasy James but it was no use.

He had this habit of clenching his jaw whenever he was thinking really hard and the muscles in his jaw were currently so tight I was rapidly reminded of a very similar face he would make when I had my hands on him in his bed. He glanced up and I saw his eyes were heavily lidded and I had to resist jumping for joy when he reached out his hand to caress my thigh. His fingers kept drumming melodically along my lap, distracting me, as he wrote out word for word the process in which to turn a rat into a goblet. I grabbed his hand to keep it still only then he started twirling his thumb on the inside of my palm.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

Opening back up my eyes, I cleared my throat and pushed his hand off my lap, refusing point blank to glance his way again. I swallowed thickly and admitted to myself that I ought to do well on my final before winter holidays. I was trying to get an _'outstanding'_ in all my classes. I glanced down at my test with a scowl. I had written a decent thesis and paragraph for each essay question by the time the timer signaled we'd been in the classroom for thirty minutes. I put down my quill and examined the paper, noting that it actually looked decent. I picked up the quill to edit one more paragraph and that's when I noticed James had also dropped his quill.

I felt his hand slip back onto my leg, not even moving, just resting there. It was driving me madder than his previous hand maneuvers on my lap. He was leaning back in his chair, holding his parchment up to his face, and pretending to proofread but his eyes were directed at me. His hand moved up my leg a bit more and I concealed my own face by bending my neck towards the floor, trying to control my breathing. I lifted my eyes slowly and I could feel the heat creeping up my neck when I witnessed his hazel eyes tracing the curving of my body quite methodically.

This time, _he_ was undressing me with _his_ eyes.

My stomach felt like it was on fire.

I asked him if he was done is essay by pointing to his paper.

James nodded and removed his hand from her lap, but doing so in a way that it brushed up against me just right. I sat ridged in my chair to control the shudder my body tried to create. James stood up, waltzed to the front of the room, handed Professor McGonagall his essay, and winked at me as he left the classroom.

No sooner than two seconds later I had turned in my own essay and I was leaving the classroom, my eyes eagerly searching for my boyfriend who clearly hadn't had enough of our rendezvous in the second floor corridor. The transfiguration door shut soundly behind me. I started for the Great Hall wondering where on earth he could've gone. Back to the dorm seemed less like James because he wasn't very patient.

A hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me behind a stone pillar used to hold the bending castle ceilings. James didn't even bother saying hello before his lips smothered mine and I didn't even mind. He had me totally and completely pushed against the wall so he could ravish every single part of my body with kisses hard and soft. I laughed faintly as his lips sucked on a point just under my collarbone.

"I thought you could handle one kiss?" I teased.

He stopped kissing me to stare at me, "I thought so too until you sat next to me and you kept looking at me and—"

He was unable to form more sentences though because I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly and kissed him deeply. I was matching him kiss for kiss, mouths open and tongues wild. I knew exactly how he felt. It was while I was wrapping my legs around his waist, shifting myself precariously, that we both whimpered.

"_Lily_." James panted, letting go of me so I was forced to slide off his hips.

He pushed his glasses rightward on his face as we stared at each other, flushed. I touched the sweater I had gotten him for Christmas and smiled blissfully. For some reason that only made James' flush increase. I was startled when he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the staircase. Before I knew it, we were back in the deserted second floor corridor.

James pulled me into the abandoned office and I knew exactly where we were going with this. Our friends were still taking the final so we could be done and back to them before anyone was wiser to where we'd gone. I leaned against an old desk, watching with adoring eyes as James locked the door and preformed a silencing spell.

"Poor Sirius." I mused as James stepped towards me once more, "He was so worried about our education."

James snorted, "I was so busy thinking of ways to seduce you I doubt anything on that final makes sense."

"That makes two of us," I agreed and James pulled me so close he could feel my chest rise and fall in eagerness.

"I reckon we should do the same thing to our clothes as we did our mates." James brushed his fingers through my hair and across my chin, "We ought to forget about them, too."

I smirked at the joke and I dragged his jumper up his abdomen to remove it from his body as he worked on the buttons of my school shirt. He briefly gave up on my shirt to pull his own sweater over his head and dispose of it on the floor. I ran my hands up and down his chest, leaning into each and every single one of his kisses. His lips started meandering down my neck, his hands already up my shirt and trying to undo my bra even though my shirt wasn't even off.

"It would be easier if you'd take my shirt off." I spoke as I leaned my head back to allow him ample kissing space.

James hummed noncommittally with his lips pressed against my neck. James' fingers quickly got to work of disposing my shirt once he realized it was getting in the way of everything. I let my fingers roam the contours of his body before latching one of my hands in his hair and the running up and down his shoulders.

I felt his kisses slow against my neck because he was pulling away to take off my bra and I took advantage of that to bring his lips back to mine. I helped him unhook my bra and it fell to the floor beside our other clothes.

James pulled at me and we slowly stumbled backwards into the office door. I thought he was using it as support until he twisted us and suddenly I was pushed up against the door. I wrapped my legs around him like earlier and moaned as my hips slid and I rubbed up against his hardening cock.

James grinned in pleasure. I pulled at his hair, struggling to take control of the situation and failing as he tilted my head with a soft stroke of his hand. His tongue was ravishing the inside of my mouth and despite how used to kissing him I was, the past two days without him had basically rendered me hopeless.

I welcomed each kiss with enthusiasm, needing him to deepen each kiss, needing him to get even closer.

I let my head fall back in ecstasy as his lips created scalding hot trails of kisses down my neck, across my collarbone, and he rubbed my breasts roughly. I grabbed at his trousers and pulled him closer to me, bucking my hips against him. James' eyes met mine as I thrust my hips towards him. I was grinding slowly and I couldn't help but chortle in gratification when he placed his forehead against mine, clenching his jaw like he'd been doing during the transfiguration final.

"Fuck." He has my entire body pushed into his and there's no hiding that he isn't enjoying my slow movements against his growing erection.

"So much for being good friends." I moaned back, my fingernails gripping into his shoulder blades as a _zing_ shot through my body when I hit him just right.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

But we were sliding to the cold floor, his body was practically lying overtop of mine, and I was starting to feel like I was going to shatter with the desire for him. I was breathless as his fingers pushed between the folds of fabric at my waist, clearly wanting to explore more.

"We weren't going to be this way. We were going to be the cool couple who still liked hanging out with our friends instead of being together." James muttered as he unzipped my skirt and started sliding it away from my body.

"I _definitely_ prefer this." I managed to puff and James hummed in agreement.

When we'd started getting feelings for each other we'd sworn that friends came before everything else. We'd promised to never become the infuriating couple always obsessed with each other. I think we failed miserably because currently, half naked on the floor of an abandoned office I had never felt more obsessed with James. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead longingly and I knew he felt the same as me.

James slid one hand down my side agonizingly slow, tracing the pattern of my hips before letting his fingers slip in between my legs. I sighed gratefully and felt my eyes close in eagerness as I arched my body closer to his poignant emitting fingers. My muscles were clenching, waiting, _begging_ for him.

My body knew James and his positive effect on it.

"Having friends is vastly overrated." I tried to touch myself but he swatted my hand out of the way with a grin.

I bit my lip to keep from groaning out loud as his fingertips touched my knickers and started rubbing his thumb against me in a way so that my mouth was soon unable to produce anything but moans. I felt him pull at my knickers, sliding them off quickly so he could indulge me even further. The cold stone floor felt especially chilly now as my body was scorching like fire from his touch. James' mouth was nibbling at my breasts and I was trying to grasp at the floor as his fingers dug harder and harder against my clit.

"Please," I gulped and pushed my body against his fingers and their glorious movement, "Please. _James_."

"You're so right," He muttered with a satisfied tone, bringing his lips back up to push against my tender mouth and letting his fingers slip away from my lower half so I could try and properly breathe again, "you are so much more fun than those blokes I call friends."

I wasn't about to let him have the upper hand. I pushed at his chest with all my might and he pulled away. All his delicious teasing had left my body flustered and I had to stare at him a moment to recapture my thoughts. I pulled at James' belt buckle, releasing it quickly so I could help him undress. James kicked off his trousers and pants to join her clothes in the pile on the floor.

Without letting him take control of the situation I pushed him down to the floor so that I was kneeling overtop of him. James' glasses were askew and I couldn't help fixing them as I leaned down to kiss him softly. I lowered my body slowly and positioned myself on the edge of his cock and moved against it gently, feeling him practically swell underneath my touch. James moaned and grabbed my waist because it was too much teasing for him. I let him sit up before grabbing his length and running my fingertips along it with perfect precision. James bucked against my touch and the experience thrilled her again.

Our hands were all over each other, unable to focus on one single body part because of the chaos we were feeling on the inside.

James pulled at my shoulders until we were lying down against the floor and my legs had wrapped firmly around his waist. I gently rolled my hips in a way that would affect us both and we trembled. I rocked and rolled my hips more, loving the spark from each proper hit until James finally couldn't take it anymore.

I felt him push at my shoulders and I let him spin us so my back was now against the stone cold floor. He was positioning himself above me while his fingers manipulated my clit. He was rubbing me so hard I was rolling my head back, purring from the indulgence. I was turning blind from the pleasure and I reached out to grab his cock with one hand so as to make him moan. I was granted with a rumble from his chest that joined my whimpering in a chorus that only lovers know.

With one single desperate look from him, I moved my hands to his shoulders and he repositioned himself to swiftly enter me without pause. He took up all of me and I was all at once: ecstatic, enchanted, and insane. I clung to his shoulders; just as he started thrusting into me like an animal. My stomach was so tight but he was so right. He felt amazing every single time. Sex with James makes Goosebumps rise on my arms and it's not long before his name escapes my lips over and over in elation.

I am aware of my fingernails digging into his back as I buck my hips to meet each thrust and I hold on because I love this boy. Together would never be close enough for us even when close enough was his body rubbing against mine in such a mind-numbing manner. I tell him I love him when he gives one final thrust and we both collapse on the weight of what we'd done.

"That was a great kiss." James finally laughed, once he'd caught his breath and could glance over at me. I grinned at him and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to my mouth so I could kiss it.

"Told you that you couldn't handle it." I managed to reply breathily.

The laugh that erupted from him shook against me as he pulled me into a hug. We sat there a bit longer, just happily, just the two of us. The window in the office was beginning to show signs of the sun falling. There was no doubt that everyone was done with finals now.

"I'll tell you one thing though," he said as he began pulling on the sweater I'd bought him.

"What's that?" I mused, reaching out for my own abandoned clothes.

"At least we got through the final with all our clothes attached in all the proper places." James grinned as he tried to straighten his Head Boy pin, "So at least Sirius can be rest assured we got our education."

I agreed with a knowing smile, "I wouldn't say we even made it through the final since you couldn't keep your hands to your own lap."

James grinned mischievously, "You liked that didn't you?"

I refused to say yes or no to his face but I think he could tell from my look that it was actually much appreciated. I started pulling on my clothes, knowing we ought to get moving before someone started looking for us…like Sirius with his tracking device.

As we were leaving the classroom groomed and dressed like respectful students, James slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Just so you know," he put his mouth to my ear, "I'd like another couple of kisses like _that_ come Christmas."

I grinned deviously as we headed for the common room, "I think that can be arranged _before_ Christmas if you're willing."

"Sirius is so gonna lose that bet." James laughed.

"There goes my chances at a proper christmas gift..." I pretended to look hurt but I had something much better than a present because I had James.

* * *

><p>Aaaannnddd this is my first NSFW piece and I cannot NSFW and I'm so sorry you got me because I literally never write NSFW and I hope you liked it wowza I hope this didn't sound stupid or ridiculous.<p>

OKAY WELL BYE AND HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS SUNSHINE.

_Quill_


End file.
